


The Silver Ring

by eliralsei



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Pain, Rings, Second Chances, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliralsei/pseuds/eliralsei
Summary: This is not your typical happy fan fiction between Shane and the farmer.After being cheated on, the farmer requested Shane to do a task which involves her feelings while Shane just wanted her to do a simple thing before anything happens.





	1. Black Magic

She was crying. She was trying to let out a sentence while fiddling her ring on her finger. Him, on the other hand, couldn’t land his eyes on her. He wanted to curse at himself but their children might wake up from a 2 AM fight. _He blew it._

“Am I not enough, Shane?” she finally asked, tears still streaming down her face. He bit his lower lip to manipulate his emotions. His legs felt weak when he heard that question. He never expected his wife to ask such ridiculous question but – Why did he do it? ...

An image of himself and his friend, Emily kissing passionately at the Saloon late at night flashed in his mind then he captured the image of his wife entering the Saloon and gasped at what she had seen. She walked out and he chased after her. They ended up fighting in their farmhouse.

“I-“, he stutter, “I’m sorry…” the only response he could think of. _You, fucking idiot,_ he thought to himself. The fight consisted of sobbing, endless tears from his wife followed by complete silence from him. He promised her on their wedding day to keep her happy and always be there by her side just like what she did to him. Before they were married, Shane was an alcoholic man and had depression. His life was miserable until he met the new farmer in Pelican Town.  The farmer helped him through tough times – from nearly giving up his life to supporting his mental health. She was always there for him. Little did he knew, he would be married to her.

His life was beginning to be perfect…. until now.

Her whining faded slowly and turned into a weak laugh still with tears running down her face. The farmer sat down on the edge of their bed still fiddling with her ring while her husband stared down at her. She glanced to her right to see the wedding picture displayed next to their bed.

“I knew…”, she huffed, “I knew you were still in love with her…”

He took a step back with widened eyes. It’s written all over his face and it disgusts him. Although he was married to her and indeed, he loved her, there was no denying to his feelings for his childhood friend, Emily who works at the Stardrop Saloon. He did his best to woo the blue haired barmaid but (un)fortunately, he did. Talk about bad timing!

“But I love you…”

“You did, Shane…” she said, smiling, “You did. And I’m thankful for the love you gave me.” She stood up and cupped his face with her hands. She gave him a smile but he could see the pain in her eyes; the pain he created and he hated himself for that.

He was mad at himself but also at his wife. He expected to be shouted at, to be slapped by her, or even leave him with their kids and never come back, instead she kept her temper. She did not raise her voice and kept a positive mind despite the pain she’s feeling. Her soft-heart was too much for him, she was too good for him.

“You’re too good for me…” he said. He held both of her hands and observed her. Her hands were still soft even after 2 years of working on the farm, her fragrance smells like roses that delighted his nose and her soft pink-ish lips. _She’s too perfect…_ He thought.

“Maybe that’s why we didn’t work out…” she joked but it sounded different to him. “Shane, I want you to find your true happiness. It’s clearly not in me but I’m forever thankful for the memories you gave me.”

“But…”, he said, “Won’t that hurt you? I don’t want you to be hurt… This is all my fault.”

She thought for a moment. Her expression changed that sent chills to his body but she shifted her gaze, still in thought. The sight of the divorced papers was waiting for him tomorrow morning. _I deserved that_.

Her moment of silence worried him. Still holding her hands, he wobbled her. She blinked and looked directly at his eyes. “Shane, this might be a bad idea but…”, she started. Before she could continue, she took a deep breath, “Black magic.”

Shane accidentally dropped her hands in fear. _Black magic?_ Sure, he believed that the town had a wizard for a villager and monsters roaming around the mines but black magic? He did not have the slightest clue on what she’s babbling about but it did scare him.

“There is cave behind the railroad at the mountains. Inside you’ll find a witch’s hut and there-“ He knew where she was going with this. He remembered her completing a certain task connecting with the lonesome wizard who lived in Cindersap Forest. He remembered the words _Dark Talisman_ written oh her checklist.

“I’ll give you 30,000 gold and a Prismatic Shard-“

“No!” he cut her off, surprised by the said object, “You don’t mean?!”

“Offer the gold to the Dark Shrine of Memory to wipe my memory that involves you”, she continued, “Then offer the Prismatic Shard to the Dark Shrine of Selfishness to turn our children into doves”, she gave him another weak smile.

He was speechless. Her sweet, weak smiles send his tears down on his face. He couldn’t believe what she wants him to do. Is this his punishment for being a bad husband? She lifted his chin up, they we’re both in tears but she was still smiling.

“Don’t worry”, she said weakly, “I’ll put them in the greenhouse and I’ll take good care of them. I just want to forget - to forget this ever happened and to forget you broke your promise. Who knows? Maybe we’ll start again or maybe we’ll find our happiness in others.”

 _Damn it!_ He thought. She was too pure for this world and he felt sinful. He hugged her tightly, weeping loudly and kept apologizing yet she was quiet, still having a smile on her face. Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the second floor; their children woke up from the sound of Shane crying. Before she could break the hug, Shane tugged her arm.

“Just promise me one thing…” he said, “Always wear that silver ring on your finger”

“But-“

“I don’t give a damn about the townspeople!” he shouted in distress, “Just wear it even though you don’t remember me” She nodded and kissed his forehead.

-

Morning came and they already signed their divorce papers. The farmer decided to sleep for when she wakes up, she’ll forget everything that has to do with Shane and be surprise to have 2 doves sleeping in the nursery. Shane trailed off with a backpack to the mountains in search for the cave and the witch’s hut.

She wasn’t lying. Next to the railroad was a cave and inside the cave, he saw a purple pentagram. As he walked passed by it, he was transported to the witch’s hut. He was terrified by the look and atmosphere of the hut and the green lake surrounded the island was not a sight to see. There was nobody home nor witches nor wizards nor, _Thank Yoba **,**_  monsters protecting the hut. He let himself in and there he saw the three shrines.

A tear streamed down to his face and he let out a whisper, “I’m sorry…”

-

3 summer days have gone by, Shane pursued on his drinking habits and got a job in Pierre’s market. Most people in town gossiped about their divorce and the black magic he did and offered but to him, he did not give a single care. Marnie scolded Shane for his actions but for the first time in Marnie’s life, she saw him cried in front of her. She pitied him and let him stay once more in her humble abode with his god daughter, Jas. Mayor Lewis, on the other hand, warned the other villagers to never ever set foot in the cave after what happened and never ever tell the farmer which Shane was thankful for.

The summer heat was taking over Pierre’s shop and Shane’s sweat was all over his body. He stacked the isles with products and such, cleaned the floor and attended the customers like he used to do in Joja Mart. Joja Mart, however, is long gone after the comeback of the community center. They never returned to Pelican Town thanks to a particular farmer.

Shane frowned. _I wonder how she’s doing?_

The doors of the shop opened and there she stood, wearing overalls over a red tank top and a smile to match. He looked at her finger and there was the silver ring. He bit his lower lip and tried not to cry.

She glanced up to him with a perplexed look.

 

“Hi, I believe we haven’t met” she started at Shane.

 

“My name’s Raven”

 

“Shane…” he smiled.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, I finally had the courage to write this down! I have been thinking about this plot last night and oh, how I've loved it! I am very much proud of this work. I hope you loved it too! Comment down below, I want to read your reaction. :)
> 
> The next update will take awhile so bare with me.


	2. Headache and Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She woke up with a headache and found two doves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update appeared! I'm terribly sorry if the story is a bit hurried, that is because semi-finals is upon me and my grades are not a sight to see. I've passed my subjects on midterms but my grades are still low, in my opinion.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! <3

**3 days before...**

She was woken up by the sunlight beaming through the window on her face. She lifter her hands above her eyes then sat up on her bed.  _Morning already?_ she thought and let out a yawn. She stopped when she noticed a ring on her right hand. It was a silver ring, might be a wedding ring but nonetheless, it was beautiful. Though, she can't remember purchasing a ring for herself. She chuckled after the thought of being married - she's not even in a relationship with someone! Is that even possible? Speaking of remembering, she cannot recall sleeping in bed late yesterday. In fact, she can't remember what happened yesterday. She felt strange.

When she stood up, she felt an ache in her head. "Ow!", she yelped, "Did I hit my head or something?", she carefully placed her hand on her head; no swelling nor lump,  _Thank Yoba_ but it was a tad bit painful. Hurrying to the kitchen, she served herself some relaxing coffee and some fresh bread. She filled a cold compress with ice cubes and cold water then balanced it with her hand on top of her head; where the pain is aching. She made a note to visit Harvey today for some herbal remedy, if he ever has one.

Whilst enjoying breakfast, she struggled thinking of what happened bygone.  _Did I overwork myself yesterday? Did something happened in the mines? Did I even go to the mines yesterday? Maybe I got drunk and someone sent me home, probably Gus but... Or probably I visited Zuzu City and that's why I have this ring? But why can't I remember buying it? Maybe I tripped and hit my head or maybe the wizard made me drink one of his potions again!_ The more she think, the more pain she felt from her headache. "Raven...", she sighed, "You're getting old... You can't even remember what you did yesterday..." For now, she shrugged it all off and continued her morning routine.

-

With a painful headache, she did not hesitate to tend her farm animals. She thanked herself for buying her own sprinklers, with those babies she won't bother watering them every morning and bonus, she'll have time to walk around town, do some task for the townspeople and collect forageables for a couple of gold.

The chickens and cows greeted her with glee. Oh how she loved the feeling of being surrounded by her adorable animals. Archie, her darling cow, quickly approached her once she entered the barn. 

"Moooo!"

"Good morning, girl!", she soothed, "Have you got any milk for me?" 

She gathered all of the milk from the Auto-Grabber which she obtained from Marnie's Ranch, it automatically harvests all the milk from cows giving her extra time to focus on her animals' needs and crops. After 2 years of working on the farm and living in Pelican Town, she made few changes around - repaired the Community Center with some help from the Junimos and magic to get rid of the pesky JojaMart, added some construction on her farm such as the greenhouse, and helped other townspeople like Pam and Penny who needed a new house. Everyone thanked and adored the farmer for her hard work and dedication for not just the town, but for the people. Lewis, the mayor gave her a trophy stating that she is the Stardew Hero. She was quite a woman!

She stepped out of the barn with a batch of fresh milk in her basket. Suddenly, she saw a shadow on the window of her house.  _A burglar?!_ She left the basket and quickly dashed inside her house then grabbed the nearest weapon she can find! She's very entitled to that Stardew Hero name.

"Who's there?!", she stammered then felt her headache but she ignored it, "I have a weapon! So you better show yourself!"

She heard a  _thud!_ upstairs. Without fear, she slowly walked up and glanced to the empty room then to the nursery. She saw a fallen toy on the floor. 

"What is this?", she walked inside.

Two white doves suddenly swooped down from the ceiling and approached her. She gasped, letting go of the kitchen knife onto the floor then covered her eyes with her hands. Expecting to be attacked, the doves gently lands on her head. They did a nuzzling sound to make her feel nonchalant. When she was calmed, she nestled down her hands and let out a breathe then chuckled from what happened. Weird as it is, it seems like the doves were giving her affection.

"You guys scared me!", she gushed. She held out her pointing finger and the doves landed on it gently. They were beautiful white mourning doves! Usually, white-tipped doves were aggressive, often chasing other doves but these two were somewhat complaisant. Siblings perhaps? A thought then appeared to her mind.  _A silver ring? Two doves? Could it be?_

Pang! There goes her headache, "Ow!" the doves, shocked, flee from her hand to the bed. 

She got up and land her hand on her head. It was throbbing and she couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed her backpack and before she could jaunt outside, she told the doves to stay inside the house until she comes home with a cage as if she's talking to her cat;  _good thing her cat wanted to take a morning walk outside._

She wandered off to path leading to town with a throbbing headache but a smile arose on her face by cause of the unexpected beautiful doves in her house.

-

As she entered the clinic, a pair of startled eyes were struck on her.

"Raven?!", the nurse with brown hair, wearing a white medical uniform ran up to her and held both of her hands. The farmer gave a confused look. 

"Maru!", she shouted, "Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing! I'm just-"

Silence.

"I'm just happy to see you!", the nurse continued, obviously she was hiding something but the farmer was not wise to see it.

She requested an immediate check up from the doctor for her headaches are getting worse. The nurse strolled back behind the counter to continue her paper work whilst giving looks on the farmer whom was sitting on the chair by the waiting area of the clinic. She noticed her peaceful smile like she didn't knew what had happened to her, she felt pity on her farmer friend. As much as she wants to talk about it and remind her, she shut her mouth, giving her complete silence and awkward worrying eyes. 

After a couple of minutes, the stiff silence was broken by the farmer who suddenly let out a tiny yet worried chuckle, "Is everything  _really_ okay, Maru? You've been giving me weird looks every now and then...?"

"You just seem so different, that's all", the nurse replied with a weak smile. "F-forget about me! How are you? You look so sloppy!"

The farmer then told her about the two beautiful doves she encountered in her house. The two continued on chatting about the doves, sharing each other chuckles, gossips, etc like they just saw each other for the first time. While the farmer was enjoying the morning talk, the nurse was avoiding any topics and words that might result into something triggering, making her stutter and nervous despite of the erased memories of the farmer. 

The nurse noticed how happy the farmer was just by chatting with her, she noticed how calm she was, even though she looked sloppy, she looked relaxed. She then caught the sight of the silver ring on the farmer's finger. The pain that the farmer felt before her erased memories showered on the nurse - she wanted to cry for her friend, she wanted to hug her, she wanted to talk to her however, Mayor Lewis's words circled around her. She had nothing to do but to pretend nothing ever happened between  _Shane_ and  _Raven_.

"What do you think?", the farmer asked.

"W-what?" the nurse mumbled, drifting back to reality.

"Maru, I have two doves in my house, I have a headache and I can't seem to remember anything that has happened yesterday, and this! -" she shoved the silver ring in front of the nurse, "I have a silver ring! A ring, Maru! Don't you think....?"

Once again, the Mayor's words circled around the nurse's head.

Trying hard not to cry or spill any beans.

"I-I", she stuttered, "I don't know, Raven."

The farmer sighed.

"Maybe you just hit your head or something. I'll go and call Dr. Harvey"

The nurse left her on the waiting area.

 

"Yeah, maybe"


	3. The Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmer's check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Chapter 3! Well, it took me a lot of time to finish this and I apologize for this chapter is short and hurried. I'm very busy with school but I plan on enhancing my writing skills by reading a lot of books and maybe attending workshops. Anyway, enjoy!

"Doctor Harvey!"

The green coated man stood up from his desk, shocked by the call of the nurse.

"Doc, she's here...", the nurse said as she slightly opened the door leading to the doctor's office.

He raised his eyebrow gesturing that he doesn't have any idea who she's talking about.

"Who?"

_"Raven..."_

His eyes broaden. The sound of her name shivered down his spine. He recalled all the gossips he heard in the saloon about the farmer and that absurd black magic. As the person who has a profession in the medical field, he wanted to claim that those stories were fraud and that the old man who entitled himself as a wizard has a mental problem. But, after living and serving the town for many years and beyond, he fearfully concluded that it is  _possible_ to have such nonsense in this world after he encountered a terrifying monster living in the mines - a slime.

Without thought, he dashed outside from his office to the waiting area, leaving his nurse beside the office door surprised by the unexpected run. There he saw the farmer sitting down on one of the chairs, fiddling with her ring. She stared straight at the wall, not noticing the alarmed doctor leaping out of the door. She's probably thinking about the dove and _t_ _he ring_ situation.

His lips began to part slightly but not a single word came out. He was unaware that he spaced out in front of the farmer, they both were.  _What should I say? How can I greet her properly? Why is she here? Perhaps, she needed a check up? Is she even sick? She doesn't look ill, in fact she seems healthy and vibrant! Does she know what happened to her? Maybe not but why is she playing with her ring? Does she suspect something? Oh Yoba._ The doctor thought many possible conversations with her but failed to deliver it, he just stood there in complete silence; Spaced out. 

 

"Are you just gonna stand there being a creep all morning?", the farmer broke the gawky silence with a chuckle and **finally** noticed the bothered looking doctor, "Or are you going to attend your patient who needs desperate check up?"

Harvey jumped by the farmer's remarks, making his glasses slightly unbalanced on his nose. The farmer let out a chuckle once again by the sight of the now, goofy looking doctor. 

"I-I-", he stutter. _That was weird?_ He and the farmer weren't that solid with each other, they treated themselves as acquaintances or doctor - patient relationship sort of way. She never initiates the conversation with a joke. She normally approaches him with a simple greeting and a pickle to give then talk in a business-like manner. This was new to him - the sound of her chuckle and her openness to him.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?", she asked with a worried look. 

"No!", he fixed his glasses, "I-I mean, it's just unusual to see you here"

"Doc, you must've lost count of how many times I've been here due to accidents in the mines"

"DID YOU VISIT THAT HORRENDOUS MINES AGAIN?"

Suddenly, she burst into laughter. Again, this was all new to him - the sound and the way she laughs. She looks different, vibrant, relaxed, she looked  _beautiful....._   _weirdly beautiful._ His face began turning red from the sight of the farmer laughing or maybe from the sudden outburst of assuming she visited the mines.  _Wait, if she's here not because of the mines, THEN WHY IS SHE HERE?_

"Actually, I'm here because I have a severe headache", she finally said.

The Doctor sighed in relief. He was dumbfounded for overthinking of any complications this woman have. He then invited her inside his office to have an immediate check up.

 

The doctor-patient atmosphere was back. A few breathe in and out with a stethoscope on her chest and a few questions regarding her headache. Whilst the check up was happening, he remembered the first time she had a check up, just a general health check up. She was as healthy as before but nothing can past the doctor, always on time for general check ups for his patients albeit healthy or ill. He was a bit shy around the farmer, nervously asking permission to put on the stethoscope gently on her chest. The farmer was the same. She revealed that she was nervous, not because of the cold stethoscope on her chest but the ambiance of the clinic itself. The sound of her heart pumping faster drilled through the stethoscope into the doctor's ears. He comforted her saying it'll be alright and it'll be fast. Fast it was! Her health was good but the doctor advice her not to overwork herself especially on rainy days.

The doctor concluded that she has a migraine headache. He gave her some ibuprofen and advised her to add magnesium in her diet and maybe sign up for yoga at Caroline's house. She thanked him but instead of leaving she stayed a few more minutes inside to have a little chat with the town's doctor. She never had a long conversation with him except for check ups but it felt like she needed to talk to him. 

"Um, do you have a spare cage that I can borrow?", she asked.

He shook his head with a pout, "Why?"

"I have 2 doves in my house right now", she said, "I decided to keep them and I need a cage. They're beautiful white tipped doves! I don't know how they got in my house though... Weird huh?"

"Y-yes..", he gulped for he knew but stayed quiet, "Pierre's shop is right next to my clinic, why don't you go check if he sells cages?"

"Might be expensive"

"I presume you have a greenhouse?" he asked then she nodded, "Why don't you put them there? At least, they can still fly around instead of putting them in a cage"

"Harvey, you're a genius! My greenhouse has variety of crops and fruits in the trees that they can eat!", she exclaimed, the doctor blushed, "Thank you! I must go now and treat them. Goodbye!"

She left the blushing doctor.

-

When she opened the box, the two doves soar up and around the greenhouse. She clapped her hands from the sight of the doves, it was beautiful! She then noticed tears coming down from her face.

 _Huh?_ She wiped them off her face.  _What?_

The two doves suddenly landed on her head, "Why am I crying?", the doves soothed her.

 

She smiled.

 

"Oh well, I best get to work. Enjoy your new home-", she said,

 

" _Rain and Shaine!"_


	4. In the Shop

"Shane"

 

She looked beautiful. Her smile, tanned skin and fragrance was still the same. The only thing that change was her hair, now cut into neck length short. She actually looked more beautiful with that length of hair. For some reason, the name "Raven" suited her perfectly. 

 

"Are you new here in town?", Raven asked.

 

_Shit._

 

He slid back to reality, grasping his situation. After three "eventful" and drunken days, they finally met. Again. The tense and sweat began to rise. His mouth parted slightly attempting to make a sound but none escaped his mouth, only nervous breathing. He caught her eyes but immediately looked down,  _she could've noticed!_ Words started to drift away from his head. It felt like an eternity standing and sweating in front of her until someone patted his shoulder.

"Shane here is Marnie's nephew from the city" It was Pierre! "He just moved, um, three days ago in her ranch"

_Pierre, you're a life saver!!!_

He sighed in relief - he didn't have to respond to her question. He finally looked into her eyes. No more pain in sight, just sparkling dark eyes.

"I see!" she said, "It's nice to meet you, Shane!" she held out her hand. He was hesitant but the sudden sight of the silver ring on her finger made him think otherwise. He shook her hand. 

_Still soft like always._

"So, what's a city boy doing here in the valley?", she asked.

"Says the farmer who grew up in the city", teased Pierre. She lightly punched his arm and stick her tongue out, "Shane is working for me now after, um, getting fired from JojaMart"  
  
_Tug!.._ Shane hit Pierre's arms lightly, "JojaMart in Zuzu city that is"

"Yoba!", she exclaimed, "You worked for that shitty company too?"

Shane nodded then smirked under his breath. Oh how she hated Joja Company! He remembered how she rants about working for Joja or in her words " _being a slave"._ He would just sit on the couch beside her and listen to every hissing, growl and vulgar words she would say about that company. Echoes of her loud voice would flow around the farmhouse and it would delight his ears. How can a softhearted person be that angry? He always thought she looked cute being in that state.  

"I worked there too! It was a living hell. I'm blessed to move here and work on my grandpa's farm! It changed my life", suddenly she patted his shoulder, "I hope it changes yours too"

His eyes widened. 

_It did..._

_-_

 

Shane couldn't work properly when Raven is in the shop. After the small talk, Raven excused herself to buy some new seeds and take a quick look at the new wallpaper and floor designs. His sweat was still trailing down his face, not because of the heat of the summer. He couldn't look at her - he couldn't look at her with the same loving expression when they were still together.  _Love? Heh, I hurt her._ Despite the fact that her memories of him were erased, he still has a little hope that she can remember him by bit and that the shrine was all baloney. Just a little hope.

Raven busied herself with the catalogs of wallpaper designs. Once or twice, she took a glance at the dark looking stud working on the corner of the shop where the seeds usually are. Something about him made her feel weird. His silence and shadow-y atmosphere seems familiar. She felt chills running through her body. "He looks.. no-", she thought to herself, "He feels familiar..."

"Is everything all right, Farmer Raven?", a woman with light green hair appeared behind her.

"Caroline!", Raven exclaimed, "O-oh, I'm fine! I'm just debating with myself if I should get this design for my farmhouse"

As Shane finished up stacking some new seeds upfront, he saw Raven talking with Caroline.  _Fuck!_ Caroline might be sweet and nice but she is the queen of all gossip including Jodi. Always going up to the town's square to gather information about other townspeople. 3 days after the shrine, the news spread like wildfire! Caroline's ears were captivated, not a doubt! Just by looking at those two raised his anxiety level. The urge to eavesdrop is precise but fear took over him.

He saw them walked inside the door leading to the main living room. He quickly took a step to intervene but Pierre took a hold of his arm.

"Don't worry" he said to Shane, "Caroline cares for everyone despite their actions"

Shane sighed.

 

Inside the main room, Caroline dragged Raven into the kitchen where they saw Abigail eating the last piece of Blackberry Cobbler (one of her favorite dish). Abigail, with food in her hand, let out a short gasped after seeing her farmer friend. She looked at her from head to toe, checking if her friend is still the same. When she caught glimpse of the farmer's dark eyes staring back at her, she dropped her food on the plate and hugged her tightly. The hair was the only thing that changed.

Caroline insisted Raven to stay and chat for a few minutes with them. Caroline boiled up some hot water in the teapot and Abigail cleared the table while Raven took a sit on the dining chair. Raven smiled upon seeing the mother and daughter working despite their relationship. They sometimes have misunderstandings, fights but only gossip can turn things around. Never-ending gossip might be the reason of Pierre's insanity but it's a good thing he adapted his wife's and daughter's nature. A thought then popped into Raven's head about the Wizard having a daughter living in town but she shrugged it off.  

Caroline served the tea and continued their talk. They talked about Raven's farm mostly and how she's been doing being "single" for far too long. Abigail was confused because she knows that by now her mother should've spilled the beans yet Caroline didn't say a word or even mentioned  **his** name. She gave her mom a look that says, " _What are you doing?_ ". Her mother noticed and responded with a look that says, " _Following Mayor's orders"_. Abigail then nodded; assuming she knew what her mother responded.

"I'm not single for  _that_ long", Raven said. 

"It looks like that to me" Abigail responded.

"Well, how about you? You're single!"

"No, I'm not"

"So Sebastian already had the courage to ask you out for dinner, dear?", Caroline asked with a hint of tease in her voice.

"That's-" Abigail blushed, "It's complicated, okay?!"

They both laughed and Abigail was still defending her words but eventually joined the laugh.

"But it has been long, dear," Caroline started at Raven, "Don't you have someone in mind lately? In town or out?"

Raven looked down on her cup of tea. A pair of glasses appeared in her mind, "Not really..."

Caroline and Abigail shared a look then back to Raven who was still looking down on her tea with a smile. After the chatter, they dragged Raven into the open entrance of the Yoba's Shrine. The family weren't that religious. The shrine was already built in the house before they moved in. They didn't demolish it for the sake of the townspeople like Evelyn and her husband, George who goes to the Shrine every now and then to pray.

Raven knew they weren't religious and was curious for letting her inside but she stayed silent and prayed.

**_Yoba, I ask you for your strength and guide. Bless my friends and this town especially myself._ **

Raven thanked Caroline and Abigail for the tea, talk and the minute to pray with them. She was still curious on why they let her in but she never bothered asking. 

"Thanks again", she said and started walking.

"Love your hair by the way!", Abigail holler. 

Once they heard the door shut, they let out a sigh.

"You think it's still Shane or somebody else in her mind?", Abigail asked.

"I don't know", her mother replied, "But I'm sure it's not Shane..."

-

Raven picked her basket of seeds and newly wallpaper designs for her farmhouse off the counter then waved goodbye to Pierre who was counting money behind the counter. Once she stepped outside, she saw Shane leaning his back on the bulletin board, relaxing and she instantly walked towards him. He noticed her but before he could walk away she was already beside him, looking at him with a smile. It was bugging him off. 

"You're a quiet one", she said.

He turned to her with a perplexed look.

"You know, you have the same name as my pet pigeon", she chuckled.

She waved goodbye and left the stunned looking Shane fighting back a smile or maybe a tear. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy! Finally finished this chapter. School has been a pain in my neck but I could always come back here and read to take some time off and relax.  
> Oh, Abigail's favorite dish is really Blackberry Cobbler! It might help. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I surely did enjoy writing this.


	5. Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu.
> 
> An update appeared! Hohoho, I have been possessed by laziness for the past few days! It's already summer here in the Philippines. Yeah, I'm a Filipino.  
> By the way, this chapter has its own theme song so go listen to it while reading if you'd like: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2H9CfotZ9s

**One year later...**

 

The summer night is greeted by a strong cold wind, the leaves of the trees are starting to fall yet the town stood the same. Autumn is upon them. Winter is coming. Shane was not particularly fond of winter. He spends most of his time in the Stardrop Saloon during autumn and winter nights. However, his goddaughter, Jas wasn't the same. Oh how she loved the town covered in white snow. She would spend a lot of time playing in the snow with her friend, Vincent and sometimes with the farmer.

"Winter is taking too long!" Jas bounced on Shane's bed whilst looking out the window waiting for the snowfall. Shane was playing video games on the floor, wearing a white shirt with blue boxers and a duvet hung around him for warmth. "It's still summer, kiddo", he said, still staring at the TV.

"Nu-uh!" she sneered with a pout-y look, "The wind is cold! So Winter is about to come!"

"Autumn comes first. Sheesh, Your teacher should've taught you that already"

"I knew that!", she gave him an angry look. Shane turned to her then chuckled. She looked adorable in her pink nightgown and her hair in pigtails.

"Don't you think it's time for you to sleep, kiddo?", he turned off his game and put on some pants.

"Are you going to the Saloon again, Uncle Shane?"

His stomach began to ache. He admits he continued on his drinking habits and having negative thoughts occasionally but he promised to adjust himself a little bit better for his goddaughter and for his sanity. The dark, shady and snob looking guy he once before has faded. 

He nodded to his goddaughter and grabbed his jacket. Before he could walk outside his room, Jas hugged him from behind unexpectedly, "You have a fun night, Uncle Shane. You better come home early, okay?"

He responded with widened eyes and a smile though, it was weak.

"I know you like Miss Emily but I like Auntie Raven better... I mean... Miss Raven"

His smile turned plain. He patted her head and left without a word.

-

 

Friday was when most of the townspeople gather around in the Saloon, welcoming the weekends with cheers and chatter. Shane wasn't fan of the crowd. He's like a chameleon blending in the background without anyone noticing. Sometimes his blue haired girlfriend would bring him drinks and chat but that's about it. Only one noticed him every time in the Saloon - Raven.

She would walk towards him, a beer in hand and just talk to him about life. He'll listen and just nod. A little bit of hope that she could remember was still in his heart but alas, none came into her head. 

"Hey, Shane!", greeted the blue haired girl behind the counter, "How was your day?"

"Hey, Emily", Shane nestled down on one of the chairs, "Normal. Can I get a-"

"Beer? Coming right up, love!" 

As the barmaid busied herself to get some beer, Shane pondered at the word "love". Being his girlfriend, Emily has been calling him "love" but it doesn't give the same tingly feeling like when the farmer calls his name. The softness and adoration in Raven's voice was out of his world. 

Emily was aware of this but shrugged it all off. She considered Raven as her friend not a rival however she felt sinful after what happened. Just like Shane, she regretted every single moment of it but it happened. It can no longer be changed even with a town full of magic and unexplained phenomenon. 

 

Shane already downed a couple of drinks and started to feel tipsy until he heard footsteps coming towards the counter. He turned around and saw Raven, wearing a fitting black sheath dress that compliments her curves. She wore light makeup and maintained her neck length hair. Her _silver ring_? Well, it was still on her finger. She was beautiful. He took his breath away, just like the first time he saw her.

"Hey, Shane!"

_Ahh. She called my name..._

"Hey, Raven", he smiled, "You look pretty tonight. What's the occasion?"

"Thanks! Well, you see-"

 

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation, "Raven!".

Raven turned and Shane followed the direction of her eyes, they saw Harvey dressed neatly! His hair groomed back, he trimmed his mustache and changed the green coat with a white long sleeve. He looks younger! Shane took a quick glimpse of Raven and he saw her eyes sparkled.  _Could it be?_

"Harvey", she soothed. The softness of her voice once he called the doctor affected Shane.

He felt something shattered inside of him.

"You see, I have a date with the doctor", she giggled as she walked towards Harvey and grab a hold of his hand.  

 

Shane was flabbergasted. 

-

 

"One more round, E!", Shane shouted in disgust. It was obvious he's furious and envious of Raven and Harvey but what can he do?

"A-are you sure, love? I think you already had-"

"I said one more!", he snapped at his girlfriend. Emily, shaking and hurting, took the mug out of the counter, refilled it with beer and served it back to Shane.

Ignoring the slightly scared barmaid, he stared at the couple chatting on one of the tables in the saloon. They were a few steps away; a better range to eavesdrop. His regrets crawled on his back and he felt the immense emotional pain he put onto himself. He gulped the beer and ordered another one. 

He heard Raven laughing at Harvey's joke and oh how he loathe it! He hated being right there, breathing the same air and feeling the same atmosphere as she does. He hated being drunk and angry at the love he can't bring back.  _Fuck!_ He took a swig and ordered one more. 

He heard every sweet and corny conversation they were having, it disgusted him. He felt his stomach cramping. He took another swig and made his way to the urinals.

"Fuuuhcken doctuur.." he mumbled to himself as he tried to find the zipper of his pants, "Fancy pich of shet"

While he's doing his business, he heard someone come in but ignored it. It was Harvey. He walked towards the mirror to tidy himself up. He didn't notice Shane until he turn around to use the urinal. He hesitated to move at first, but eventually did his business anyway - one urinal away from the drunken Shane.

There was 5 seconds silence then- "Hey Shane...", Harvey started.

"Buhh?", he looked at his right side and finally saw Harvey. His eyes widened.

 There was another silence, longer this time. 

"I'm sorry...", Harvey apologized. He hurried his zipper up, washed his hands on the sink across the room and left.

-

 

"What took you so long?", asked Raven. 

Harvey hurried to his seat next to Raven, looking worried but still rather handsome in her eyes.

"Oh, I uh, I bumped into Shane"

As he took his seat, he felt the softness of her hands grabbing his that made him flustered.

"I noticed he downed too many drinks, yes?", she worriedly said.

"Perhaps..."

He gazed her worried look. His heart began to beat faster. All of the surroundings began to fade and focused on her face. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for this beautiful being. He wondered when and how his feelings started to develop. 

_Oh yeah._

He thought about the time Raven visited him in his apartment full of airplane models stack up on a shelf. She caught him using an equipment that looks like radio in an attempt to contact a pilot. Once he got contact, he hurried to the window and called her over to look at the plane up in the sky. He told her about his dream of becoming a pilot and how that dream couldn't be caught due to his eyesight. He could tell the sadness in her eyes but quickly enlightens the mood by showing her some of his plane collections. Whilst showing her, she told him, "I'm glad you're here.. If you became a pilot, there would be no doctor here and  **I wouldn't have the chance to meet you** ". Those words began to stick in his mind ever since, even when she got married.

He lifted his hand out of her grasp and lifted her chin so her eyes can meet his. 

"You look so beautiful...", he admired. The worried eyes soon faded and she let out a slight chuckle.

"You already said that", she chuckled once more, "But thank you, Harvey"

He lay his hand on her soft cheeks and moved slowly to her face. He looked at her lips.  _So pink and soft, I wonder how it tastes?_

"Harvey...", she soothed. 

He moved a little closer. His lips almost touching hers.

Only an inch and then...

-

 

Harvey felt immense pain on his right cheek once he opened his eyes. He found himself lying on his back on the floor and a few people standing around him including Raven, looking rather shocked and displeased.

She quickly turned her gaze to the suspect whom is standing a few inch away from them.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, SHANE?"


End file.
